Miles Edgeworth
Miles Edgeworth, known as in original Japanese language versions, is a fictional prosecutor in Capcom's Ace Attorney video game series. He first appears as an antagonistic rival to main character Phoenix Wright in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. He later reappears in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All as a friendly rival, gains a playable role in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations, and - due to the character's popularity - later went on to star in two of his own spin-off games, Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. He also appears as a friendly rival in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies as well as appearing as a cameo in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. He is the prodigy of legendary prosecutor Manfred von Karma, the main antagonist from the first game. Design According to Shu Takumi, Edgeworth was difficult to develop as a character compared to Wright. Edgeworth's character came together once Takumi decided he would be rich. In the original game, Takumi designed Edgeworth to be an unlikable and tragic character. This is seen in Manfred von Karma raising Edgeworth to be a prosecutor and then prosecuting him for murder, just to have his revenge against Gregory Edgeworth. After the first game, when Takumi saw a comic depicting Edgeworth liking the Steel Samurai, he decided that a more likable Edgeworth would be "cuter", and so Edgeworth was fleshed out into the valuable friend and ally seen since Farewell, My Turnabout. In Edgeworth's original design, he was going to be a 36-year-old veteran prosecutor, but the staff decided that was not interesting enough as a rival. When Shu Takumi saw the second version of the character, he was struck with inspiration and created the backstory between him and Wright. The older Edgeworth in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies went through many iterations. In the first design, he had large frills that went down to his thighs. In other designs, he had grown facial hair. In the end, Edgeworth retained an "elegant" look, with rolled-back sleeves and vest, and sporting a longer coat and a pair of glasses,3 appearing more like his father. Appearances Edgeworth's first appearance was in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, where he was introduced as an antagonist prosecutor with a perfect record, who'd do anything to win a trial; he's presented as respectable, but cold and ruthless. Throughout the game, the perception of Edgeworth changes, starting in episode three when he, for reasons then unknown, suddenly helps Wright to corner a witness. In the next episode, Edgeworth finds himself accused of murder, and Wright defends him against the menacing Manfred von Karma, Edgeworth's austere adoptive father and the only prosecutor to have won every case in his 40-year career. It is revealed during this episode that Wright and Edgeworth were childhood friends, and that Manfred von Karma murdered Edgeworth's father, a defense attorney, and raised Edgeworth as a prosecutor under his wing. Edgeworth believed he himself shot his father, a fact that lead to him becoming a prosecutor instead of a defense attorney. After his father's murder is resolved, Edgeworth becomes much more relaxed about his morals and personality, and becomes less antagonized. It's also revealed that many rumors and negativity exist about him in the law. In the exclusive DS episode, Rise from the Ashes, he's portrayed as reaching solely for the truth; however, guilt-ridden by his reputation and past as a prosecutor. He ends up running away, leaving a supposed suicide note. Edgeworth returns in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All, where it's revealed that Edgeworth's alive, and his purpose for running away was so that he could think about what it really means to be a prosecutor. As a result of this, he has become less focused on guilty verdicts in favor of seeking the truth. He acts as the prosecutor for the final episode, and helps Wright take down the villain. In Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Edgeworth takes over as the protagonist lawyer briefly, impersonating a defense attorney briefly to defend Wright's client, while Wright is in hospital. Edgeworth gained a starring role in the spin-off Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, in which he investigates murders relating to a smuggling-ring. During the course of the game, he meets Kay Faraday, a young self-proclaimed "great thief", who acts as his assistant in a similar vein to Wright's assistant, Maya Fey. In Gyakuten Kenji 2 - the sequel to Ace Attorney Investigations - Edgeworth investigates cases related to his father, and struggles between his life path of becoming a defense attorney like his father, or continuing as a prosecuting attorney. Edgeworth returns as a friendly rival in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies, which takes place 8 years later, where it's revealed he's now become chief prosecutor. Other appearances Edgeworth makes a brief cameo at the end of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, where he is seen taking on Wright in a trial. He also makes an appearance in one of the game's DLC episodes. References Category:Ace Attorney characters Category:Capcom antagonists